parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Hotel Transylvania 2
Based on the movie spoofs Hotel Transylvania 2 in 2015 with Projectier Inc. *Dracula - Tony Tiger *Bat Dracula - Toucan Sam *Shark Dracula - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *T-Rex Dracula - Aladar (Dinosaur) *Eagle Dracula - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Dragon Dracula - Malygos (Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft) *Mavis - Alice the Tiger Girl *Bat Mavis - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Dolphin Mavis - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Jonathan - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Bat Jonathan - Ono (The Lion Guard) *Whale Jonathan - Monstro (Pinocchio) *Dennis - Rintoo (Ni Hao Kai Lan) *Bat Dennis - Young Tarzan (Tarzan) *Vlad - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Frankenstein - Genie (Aladdin) *Frankie - Snake Jasmine (Aladdin (TV Series)) *Murray - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Wolfman - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Griffin - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Crowber - Iago (Aladdin) *Mario - Timon (The Lion King) *Luigi - Uncle Max (The Lion King ½) *Yoshi - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Kirby - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Rintoo - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Dog - Littlefoot (The Land before Time) *Duck - Petrie (The Land before Time) *Bowser Jr. - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Bowser - Kerchak (Tarzan) *Majin Buu - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Rex - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Tiger - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Hugo - Chomper (The Land before Time) *Edvard - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Count Tickula - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Xiaolin - Mulan *Snake Jafar - Mushu (Mulan) *Pythor - Tummi (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Lloyd Jr. - Cubbi (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Scarlet Overkill - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls) *Jet Scarlet - Sunset Shimmer (pony) (My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls) *Scrat - Minion (Despicable Me) *B.O.B. - Winnie the Pooh *Strawberry Shortcake - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Priest - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Wedding Cake - Magilla Gorilla *Winnie - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Mike - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Ricky - Patch (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure) *Pikachu Libre - Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure) *Guido - Sid (Ice Age) *Moorhuhn the Chicken - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Fangy - Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Mr. Brown - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Mal and Evie - Anna and Elsa (Frozen) *Discord - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Speareaper - Scar (The Lion King) *Dragon Vlad - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Deadhead - Maggie (Home on the Range) *Headlight Horseman - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) *Lady at the Door - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Zombies - Penguins (Happy Feet) *Wolfwoman - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Skeleton - Panic (Hercules) *Two Persons on the Seat - Cody and Lani (Surf's Up) *Storks - Seagulls (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Abominable Snowman - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Godzilla - Mor'du (Brave) *Red One-eyed Creature - Pain (Hercules) *Man at the Table - Fear (Inside Out) *Lady at the Table - Joy (Inside Out) *Foodimals - Themselves (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) *Yoga Monster - Goofy (Disney) *Kids at School - Bagheera, Baloo, Shere Khan, Colonel Hathi, Kaa, and King Louie (Jungle Cubs) *Toucan - Zazu (The Lion King) *Lake Placidile - Sharptooth (The Land before Time) *Tough Chef - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Neighbors - Peter Pan and Adult Wendy (Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land) *Convenience Store Man - Lumpjaw (Fun and Fancy Free) *BMX Children - Rookie Digimons (Digimon) *Whales - Humpback Whales (Fantasia 2000) *Mangle - Fox (Skunk Fu) *Vachir - Long John Silver (Treasure Planet) *Security Guards - Daleks (Doctor Who) *Bloodhounds - Future Predators (Primeval) *Camp Leader - Laval (Legends of Chima) *Camp Scouts - Fire Warriors (Legends of Chima) *Tsum Tsums - Themselves (Disney's Tsum Tsum) *Raptors - Velociraptors (Dinosaur) *Monstertruck - Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) *Octopus - Squiddly Diddly *Brontosaurus - Grandpa Longneck (The Land before Time) *Rhinoceros - Daddy Topps (The Land before Time) *Chespin - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Fennekin - Marie (The Aristocats) *Froakie - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Chesnaught - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Delphox - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Greninja - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Foxy - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Hoppy - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Chicky - Banzai (The Lion King) *Beary - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) Category:Parodies